Castle in the Air
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: ("… Disimpulkan saja deh: aku ini marinir yang menjadi penyair karena mabuk kepayang padamu, Jean. Bagaimana?" "Tch, gombalanmu norak.") Marco Bott adalah seorang marinir, Jean Kirstein adalah seorang chef papan atas, dan cerita ini menggambarkan bagaimana tipisnya batas antara mimpi dan realita. A fict for Njel. Watch the genre.


**WARNING: **Boys Love/Slash. Tidak direkomendasikan untuk yang mengharapkan rasa senang (?). Haha.

**Note: **Fluff gagal. Genre sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

**Nowplaying: **"I Gave You" dan "Stay" oleh Shinhwa + "Europe Skies" oleh Alexander Rybak. Nah, kira-kira mungkin Anda bisa menebak cerita ini arahnya ke mana?

* * *

**Castle in the Air**

(A fanfiction for **Njel**)

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_This story is a non-profit work._

_._

* * *

[Mimpi.

Atau realita.

Apakah dua hal itu memiliki batas?]

.

.

.

**i. In the Morning**

Marco Bott terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi kedua bola matanya, rasa pusing, dan juga rasa lelah yang tak terjabarkan. Matahari sudah tinggi—oh, ia bisa merasakan betapa kini rambutnya berbau seperti mentari pagi, begitu pula dengan ranjangnya yang berseprai putih; segala hal di sekeliling pemuda itu menguarkan bau seperti matahari.

Dan dia suka.

Segaris senyum pun tersungging di wajahnya. Perlahan otaknya mulai memutar memori atas kejadian semalam, tanpa disuruh. Hanya dia dan sang kekasih tercinta: tepat di atas ranjang ini, saling mencumbu dan mengungkap seberapa besar kasih di antara mereka. Mata Jean yang besar, coklat, dan berbulu mata tebal bersinar gelap layaknya obsidian dari lava pijar yang baru saja mengeras. Indah. Marco tak henti-hentinya merasa bersyukur karena memiliki kamar berpemandangan hamparan padang rumput luas, tanpa ada pencakar langit yang memancar sinar. Dengan begitu, Marco bisa melihat betapa indahnya gemerlap bintang yang direfleksikan oleh kedua manik kembar milik Jean. Direngkuhnya wajah tampan itu dalam kedua tangannya yang kapalan—pelan, lembut, seolah Marco tengah menggenggam sehelai kain sutra terbaik, seperti itulah bagaimana sang pemuda Bott memperlakukan orang terkasih. Bayangkan saat ia mencium mata Jean, di mana sepasang mata penuh gairah itu merefleksikan wajahnya dengan hamparan bintang sebagai latar belakang, Marco merasa bahwa ia baru saja mencium sebuah dunia baru. Hanya ia, Jean: dalam sebuah dunia di mana hanya ada mereka berdua serta bintang sebagai pijakan.

Oh, bukankah cinta dapat membuat seseorang berfatamorgana? Bagaimana bisa, ia, yang tidak pernah sekalipun mendalami seni, melukiskan Jean Kirstein sebagai sosok yang lebih indah ketimbang Venus. Ia tidak pernah pandai dalam berkata-kata—selalu Jean, dengan segala kharisma dan pesona yang ia miliki, memiliki keahlian dalam menguntai kata menjadi harta, menyusun serapah menjadi anugerah. Namun, bila sudah menyangkut Jean, rasanya segala sajak puji-pujian segera memenuhi benaknya. Jean yang ia cinta, Jean yang ia kasihi.

Jean Kirstein, tunangannya.

Tatkala suara pintu berderit mengalihkan fokusnya, sejurus kemudian ada sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya. Begitu magis—Marco menyerap setiap suku katanya seolah ini melodi buatan Apollo. Dalam kepalanya, mendadak alunan nada dari _"Salut D'Amor"_ milik Elgar , yang dilakukan oleh Jean hanya mengucapkan namanya dalam intonasi riang.

"Melamun pagi-pagi?" tanya Jean geli. Kemudian ia mendengus. "Hmph, sungguh khas dirimu."

Marco tak bisa berhenti untuk tak merasa malu akan tingkahnya sendiri. Ia bukan bocah lagi, namun kebiasaan untuk bersikap hiperbolis dan delusional pada segala sesuatu yang memiliki sangkut-paut dengan seorang Jean Kirstein tak akan lekang. Ada tawa malu terdengar keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis miliknya, berikut semburat merah di telinganya yang nampak begitu manis dalam pandangan Jean. Ia melihat bahwa Jean tidak menanggapi; barangkali Jean tahu apabila Marco Bott tengah asyik dengan fantasinya sendiri, tiada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggu.

Pada akhirnya, tawa pelan Marco berhenti, walau hal yang sama tak terjadi pada senyumnya. Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah Marco yang menunggunya di ujung pintu: diam dengan nampan berisi seporsi sarapan di tangannya.

Satu kecupan singkat di pipi diberikan Marco pada Jean sebagai sapaan di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi, Jean."

"Selamat pagi juga, Marco," Jean membalas, tak lupa juga memberi pipi Marco sebuah kecup sebagai timbal balik. "Cepat makan sarapanmu dan mandi. Kau seharusnya tidak lupa, bukan, kalau dalam empat jam lagi kita akan menikah?"

Cengiran Marco terkadang membuat Jean sebal. Namun, pada momen ini, cengiran Marco yang mirip dengan senyum seorang bocah nakal dengan plester di hidung membuatnya lumer. Apabila Marco ini matahari, mungkin yang ia pancarkan bukanlah sinar terang, melainkan kebahagiaan. "Aku tidak lupa, tentu saja," katanya sembari Marco meraih dagu Jean, memberi hembus napas pelan yang terasa begitu geli di telinga pun berbisik, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menjadikanmu milikku. Selamanya."

Marco terlihat seperti sudah memerhitungkan reaksi Jean yang kini mematung. Nyaris saja nampan yang ada di atas tangannya jatuh karena otaknya masih berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan Marco. Namun, Marco yang memang memiliki refleks bagus, dengan sigap segera menangkap nampan itu dan memosisikan benda tersebut dengan stabil di atas tangan kirinya.

"_Whoa_, jangan melamun, Jean!" goda Marco. Dalam sekejap mata ia mencomot sedikit dari _croissant _yang ada di atas nampan, sementara kepalanya berusaha menghindar dari pukulan main-main Jean yang merasa tidak terima kalau ejekannya tadi dikembalikan padanya. ("Enak saja, siapa yang melamun?!" teriak Jean.) Kemudian tak lupa ia memuji masakan Jean. "Lezat seperti biasanya, _Chef._"

Oh, betapa liciknya Marco. Sebelum Jean sanggup memberi balas, kata-kata yang diberikan pemuda nan bahagia yang kelewat idiot di pagi ini sudah membuat darahnya naik sampai ke kepala, tanpa bercermin pun Jean tahu bahwa timbul rona merah di wajahnya. "K-Kau…," geram Jean pelan.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Marco memasang tampang tak bersalah. Wajahnya yang kasar dan dipenuhi bintik matahari sanggup membuat Jean merasa gamang dan senang di saat yang sama. Ia menunggu, siapa tahu Jean akan memberi sedikit 'celoteh'nya pada sang calon pendamping hidup. Namun, toh, dalam lima menit tak ada reaksi. Sehingga, Marco tak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu dan pergi ke ruang makan dengan nampan di tangan.

Tak lupa, sebelum ia memulai sarapannya, Marco berteriak pada Jean yang masih berada di kamarnya:

"Lima belas menit lagi aku siap!"

.

**ii. Awkward**

Berkendara di atas mobil SUV bercat perak, hanya radio yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Benda mungil di tengah dasbor itu memutar lagu balada yang bahkan tidak familiar bagi keduanya. Ketegangan menjadi unsur utama dalam atmosfer yang mengikat mereka, menjadikan bernapas dan menatap satu sama lain adalah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Tangan Jean mengetuk-ngetuk lututnya dengan tidak nyaman, bibirnya menggumamkan keluhan tanpa arti, sedangkan Marco—yang berdasarkan kepemilikan mobil, akhirnya menjadi supir untuk hari ini—nampak memegang setir dengan tidak sabar. Berulangkali biner hitamnya menatap ke kaca spion, seolah ada yang menguntit mereka. Namun, itu hanyalah salah satu hal yang dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Hari ini adalah paradoks: kendati dekat, satu sama lain terasa begitu jauh. Kendati tidak ada sekat yang memisahkan mereka, baik Marco maupun Jean merasa ada sebuah tembok tebal yang menghalangi.

Bersamaan, mereka menghela napas panjang tatkala sampai ke depan sebuah rumah mungil dengan dinding yang dicat krem. Marco mematikan radio, untuk pertama kalinya menatap Jean dengan secara langsung setelah masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tertawa dengan canggung, lalu memaksakan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Jean dengan telapaknya yang berkeringat, katanya: "Jean, dalam tiga jam ke depan, kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Seharusnya, Jean membalas perkataan itu dengan sesuatu yang sama romantisnya. Tetapi, ketegangan yang membuat tubuhnya kaku membuat Jean kehilangan silat lidahnya yang biasa dan justru membalas ucapan Marco dengan kata-kata ketus.

"Cepat pergi saja, sana. Kasihan Krista, dia sudah menunggu kita dari tadi."

Sekali lagi Marco tertawa dengan canggung.

"Benar juga."

.

**iii. Teletubbies**

Di hadapan cermin, Marco memandang dengan tidak sabar pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah asyik menata kerah tuksedo putih miliknya. "Masih lama, ya, Armin?" tanyanya.

Armin mengerti bagaimana kegelisahan sahabatnya. Di sebuah hari yang penting ini, waktu terasa begitu lambat. Ya—ya, Armin tahu, sangat amat tahu mengenai hal itu. Namun, ia juga diserahi sebuah tugas penting oleh Jean Kirstein, yakni untuk membuat Marco tampil sebagus mungkin. Marco menolak untuk diberi riasan selain selapis tipis bedak, pemuda itu juga menolak diberi beraneka aksesoris selain apa yang sudah disewanya di butik. Pada akhirnya, Armin adalah seorang pemuda yang baik, namun dalam satu masa bisa sangat keras kepala. Sehingga, karena mengetahui tabiat sahabatnya, yang bisa dilakukan Armin untuk mempersiapkan Marco sebelum naik ke pelaminan hanyalah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu mengenakan jasnya dengan rapi dan ada wangi _cologne_ menyenangkan nan segar tercium di tubuhnya menggantikan bau keringat yang biasa.

"Nah, sudah." Armin berkata, tangannya ditepuk-tepukkan pada dada Marco, tepat di mana kantungnya berada. Ia bersikap layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga akan pernikahan putra semata wayangnya, atau setidaknya… itu yang dipikirkan Marco. Pemuda mungil bersurai pirang itu kemudian berpindah posisi ke belakang Marco. Iris biru menatap ke kaca, satu arah pandang dengan ke mana bola mata Marco tertuju. "Kau tampak—"

Sayang, sebelum Armin sempat berkata, pintu yang berdebam membuat kalimatnya terputus. Dari balik kayu mahoni, nampak dua orang perempuan: satu bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pirang, sedangkan satunya adalah perempuan tinggi semampai dengan ekspresi tak acuh yang—sama seperti Marco—memiliki bintik matahari yang banyak di wajahnya. "Ymir, Krista…," Marco menyapa mereka berdua dengan suara baritonnya, "Kalian membuatku kaget."

Ymir menyeringai. Gadis ini nampak sangat perkasa, bahkan dalam belitan gaun berwarna salem ketat yang ia kenakan. Lain halnya dengan Krista, si perempuan mungil berambut pirang tersebut hanya mengenakan _mini dress_ warna merah dan _cardigan _putih. Dua sosok yang begitu kontras, namun herannya bisa terus bersama. Interrelasi manusia selamanya adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah dimengerti oleh Marco.

"Marco!" Suara Krista terdengar menggelitik di telinga Marco. Ia berlari kecil dengan _stiletto_ hak tinggi yang ia kenakan, kemudian berputar untuk mengagumi sosok Marco yang begitu menawan dalam setelan putihnya. "Lihat ini, kau…"—ia termenung sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kata ini—"tampan."

Marco hanya bisa membalas pujian itu dengan satu frasa. "Terima kasih."

Namun Ymir hanya menampakkan senyum miring. Kata nakal seolah bermain-main dalam tiap gurat ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Saat salah satu tangannya yang bebas merangkul pundak Marco, ia pun berujar. "Apa kau yakin akan mengenakan cincin di jarimu? Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, kau membuat dirimu tidak bisa didekati para gadis."

Kata-kata Ymir segera saja mengundang tawa dalam ruangan mungil itu. Krista, yang berbaik hati mengizinkan rumah singgah musim panasnya sebagai tempat berdandan bagi kedua mempelai, pun ikut mengeluarkan kikik lembut dari mulutnya. _Betapa hari yang bahagia, bila ini terus terjadi._Satu kalimat harap itu muncul dalam benak Marco, mengawang dalam pikirnya bersamaan dengan geraknya berdiri. Kendati semula tersenyum, wajah sang pemuda berubah serius.

Marco menggeleng. "Tidak, itu tidak masalah buatku, Ymir," katanya. "Karena hanya Jean yang kuperlukan untuk bisa terus hidup."

Sejenak, suasana dalam ruangan berubah hening. Baik Krista, Ymir, maupun Armin membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Marco. Entah—entah apakah ini memang akibat dari sikap kelewat terus terang yang dimiliki oleh pemuda Bott, atau memang urat malunya yang mengalami disfungsi karena terlalu bahagia, segala kata yang keluar dari mulut Marco sudah di luar batas toleransi. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa seseorang mengucapkan kalimat yang hanya akan keluar di opera sabun murahan tanpa merasa malu? Sungguh, tiada satupun dari ketiganya yang mengerti.

Ymir menepuk dahinya, secara harfiah. Ia yang selalu mengenakan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, bahkan merasa malu akan apa yang diucapkan Marco. Dalam hati, muncul rasa penyesalan karena mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seseorang yang memang menjadi idiot karena dibutakan cinta. "Aku tidak percaya…," Ymir bergumam pelan, "Aku tidak percaya kau sanggup mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu."

Namun yang ditampakkan Marco adalah senyum yang begitu lebar, seakan-akan bila ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi, maka senyum itu akan merobek wajahnya. Gigi Marco yang agak berantakan membuat senyum sang pemuda makin terlihat bodoh. Tapi Marco tak peduli. "Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang memalukan dari kata-kataku tadi. Lagipula, aku hanya menunjukkan betapa aku—"

"Cukup," potong Ymir, "Kalau kau bicara lagi, bisa-bisa semua yang ada di ruangan ini jadi bodoh juga sepertimu."

_Aku tidak mengerti mana bagian dari menikahi orang yang kusayang adalah 'bodoh', _Marco menanggapi reaksi Ymir dalam hatinya, tidak mau menambah panjang percakapan yang membuat hatinya makin berdebar. Apakah semua orang bisa mendengarnya? Ah, pasti tidak. Yang jelas, Marco cukup mengetahui satu fakta: bahwa cukuplah hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu, seberapa besar pengaruh eksistensi Jean Kirstein mampu mempengaruhi hidup Marco Bott; bahkan sampai mempengaruhi di mana yang mengikatnya hingga menjejak bumi bukanlah gaya gravitasi, melainkan cintanya pada Jean.

Dan kau tahu apa yang Marco lakukan?

Hanya memeluk ketiganya. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan non-verbal melalui sebuah gestur yang ia rasa paling sesuai dalam suasana penuh senang dan haru ini. Ada bunyi mengaduh pelan dari Ymir, kikik geli Krista, kemudian gelak tawa Armin. Semuanya membuat ruangan terisi dengan ekspresi empat manusia yang terlena, seolah kamar telah berubah menjadi firdaus. Seandainya ini drama siang murahan, barangkali sudah ada efek cahaya dan merah muda mengelilingi mereka.

"Lepaskan," kata Ymir kemudian, mengakhiri momen keintiman di antara mereka. Namun Marco tak marah, bertahun-tahun dalam lingkar pertemanan yang sama membuatnya sedikit-banyak memaklumi sifat wanita ini. "Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk pelukan Teletubbies seperti ini, tahu."

"Pfft—_Teletubbies,_" Marco mengulang dengan tawa tertahan."Kau seperti tidak punya kata-kata lain saja."

Ymir memutar mata, lalu mengedikkan bahu."Terserah kau saja."

Tawa Marco pun meledak. Kegusaran Ymir entah mengapa seperti selingan humor baginya. Tidak lucu, ia tahu—namun tidak ada hal apapun pada hari ini yang dapat membuatnya marah. Kalbu sang pemuda terlalu penuh dengan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan, itu saja. Seolah semua duka dan nestapa yang ia miliki dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya sirna, hanya dengan fakta bahwa kurang dari dua jam lagi Jean akan menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya.

Armin berdeham untuk mengembalikan Marco ke dunia nyata. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, semua orang mengetahui bahwa Marco yang melamun harus segera disadarkan sebelum lupa daratan."Bumi kepada Marco. Apa kau di sana?"

Pemuda itu sejenak mengedipkan mata berulang kali. Nampak bingung dan hilang dalam raut mukanya. Tetapi saat ia menemukan kembali kesadarannya, wajah itu mengulum senyum. "Aku tidak punya bumi, Armin. Tempatku berpijak adalah dunia di mana ada Jean di sana."

Untuk sesaat Armin dan Krista terkesiap. Raut wajah mereka seperti mengatakan bahwa Marco sudah gila. Hanya menikah saja membuatnya edan, bak pujangga jalanan yang akan mengoarkan cintanya pada nona manis di atas balkon. Teman mereka ini—karena bahagia yang berlebih—sukses menjadi pujangga murahan dalam sehari.

Jangan lupakan Ymir: saat Marco mengatakan kalimat picisan itu, yang ia lakukan adalah berpura-pura muntah.

.

**iv. Wedding March**

Orkestra kecil menyuarakan lagu milik Mendelssohn saat kedua kaki jenjangnya mulai memasuki gereja. _Ini… '_Wedding March_', bukan? _Ia menerka dalam hati, sekejap saja melupakan lagu apa yang dipilihnya sendiri untuk mengiringi sampai ke altar. Tangannya bergetar gugup dalam dampingan _Sir _Mike, mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama dan (semoga saja) terakhir bagi seorang Jean Kirstein untuk menikah dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Tak ada orangtua di sini—hanya sekumpulan anak muda pemberontak dan pendukungnya yang mendambakan kesetaraan dalam hal orientasi seksual. Tuan dan Nyonya Kirstein sudah lama membuang Jean dari silsilah keluarga karena hal tersebut, begitu pula dengan suami-istri Bott. _Well_, bukannya Jean peduli.

Di ujung sana, tengah menanti di depan altar, Marco Bott berdiri dengan jas putihnya; sebuah pemandangan yang sanggup membuat Jean merasa silau. Senyum itu memang biasanya konyol, tetapi kali ini kekonyolan dari senyum Marco membuatnya tak sanggup menahan rasa haru. Itu Marco_nya_, kau tahu. Marco Bott yang selama ini menjadi sosok yang selalu di sampingnya dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam bahagia maupun nestapa. Getaran itu semakin hebat, sampai-sampai langkahnya terhenti dalam prosesi dan Mike mengingatkan.

"Jangan menangis dulu, Jean. Simpan tangismu sesudah mengucap janji pernikahan."

"… Baiklah."

Dan hari itu menjadi momen di mana menahan tangis menjadi hal tersulit bagi Jean Kirstein.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan hubungan keduanya menjadi sebuah ikatan sakral yang hanya dapat dipisahkan oleh maut.

.

**v. The Vow**

Marco menerima kedua tangan Jean dengan telapaknya yang kini mengenakan sarung tangan putih. Ini menyebalkan baginya—ia jadi tidak bisa merasakan desir darah di balik kulit Jean dan berbagi kegugupan dengan calon suaminya. Namun, setidaknya Marco masih bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan dengan berbisik. "Kau nampak indah hari ini, _My Love._"

Jean hanya membalasnya dengan cubitan pelan. Sesaat, ia terkesima pada apa yang telah dilakukan _Sir _Erwin, Mikasa, serta Bertolt pada Marco hari ini. Ia merasa bersyukur karena telah memercayakan Marco pada tangan mereka bertiga. Bila biasanya sosok Marco sudah menyilaukan di mata Jean, maka kali ini Marco membuatnya buta. Pemuda yang ia cintai sudah cukup mempesonanya pada saat-saat biasa, namun di atas altar—visi Jean mengabur, mengapa wajah Marco tak bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas? Apa karena ia kelewat menyilaukan? Ataukah karena air mata menginterupsi penglihatannya?

(Mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa ia tengah menikahi _kryptonite_? Ia adalah _Superman_ dan Marco sebagai _kryptonite_nya membuat kedua kaki Jean terasa seperti _jelly_.)

Keduanya berhadap-hadapan, saling menggenggam tangan layaknya pasangan normal, hanya saja tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenakan gaun. Pendeta mengangkat tangan, memerintahkan mereka untuk saling mengucap janji.

(_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg—)_

"Aku, Marco Bott, menyambut engkau, Jean Kirstein, sebagai suamiku, dan berjanji bahwa akan tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa aku akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Lalu jeda. Mendadak perut Jean terasa mulas, tangannya berkeringat, dan peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ini adalah saat yang sakral, tidak boleh dihancurkan dengan kebodohan. Tetapi, di sini ia menemukan dirinya tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah dilatihnya selama berminggu-minggu hanya demi satu momen spesial ini. Satu yang tidak ingin ia ulangi dalam kehidupannya yang singkat. Satu janji setia yang akan ia ingat bahkan tatkala jiwanya sudah tak berada dalam daging yang fana.

Hela napas. Pelan, bertahap, tidak panik. _Tenang, Jean, _ia berkata pada diri sendiri. Nampak dalam visinya kedua bola mata Marco yang bulat tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Seisi gereja diam, bahkan gerak pelan saja sudah membuat debum tak menyenangkan dalam telinganya. Ketahuilah, seisi gereja tengah menunggu Jean Kirstein untuk berbicara. Ke mana aksi congkak sang _chef_ yang biasa?

(Baiklah. Dia bisa melakukan hal ini. LIHAT SAJA.)

"A—" Ia membuka mulut dan gagal dalam percobaan pertamanya. _Ini memalukan_, gerutunya dalam hati, _semua orang tahu kalau aku menawan dan Marco malah bisa mengucapkannya lebih baik daripada aku. _Untuk kedua kalinya Jean kembali menghela napas. Kali ini Marco menggenggam tangannya dengan lebih erat, menyuntikkan keberanian pada Jean.

Ia pasti bisa. Ia yakin.

"Aku, Jean Kirstein, menyambut engkau, Marco Bott,"—lihat? Dia mengucapkannya tanpa cacat cela—"sebagai suamiku, dan berjanji bahwa akan tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa aku akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Baik Jean maupun Marco sama sekali tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tak mendekap satu sama lain dalam satu dekapan mesra. Keinginan itu terlalu besar, hingga Jean maupun Marco harus mengingatkan diri sendiri berulang kali sebelum acara penukaran cincin. Kali ini, Reiner dan Bertolt-lah yang menjadi pembawa cincin. Reiner memberikan pada Marco, sedangkan Bertolt memberikan pada Jean. Sepasang kotak dalam beludru biru kelam yang mereka pilih sendiri: berupa cincin dengan jalinan rumit yang diakhiri dengan lengkung polos tanpa ukir di baliknya. Sebuah cincin yang menjadi simbol bahwa hidup mereka penuh rintangan sebelum bisa mencapai tahap ini, dan lambang harapan bahwa kehidupan mereka setelah pernikahan akan terus berjalan mulus.

.

**vi. The Ring**

"_Jean," panggil Marco, "Kau tahu kenapa cincin bentuknya lingkaran?"_

_Jean menggeleng. "Tidak, kenapa aku harus tahu, memangnya?"_

_Ia terkekeh dan mengulas cengiran. Mungkin bagi Jean yang kerap berpikir realistis, filosofi mengenai sebuah cincin bukan sebuah topik yang menarik untuk dibahas. "Karena, kalau kau sadar, sebenarnya hidup kita itu seperti cincin. Kita berasal dari Tuhan dan akan kembali pada Tuhan. Hidup adalah suatu siklus yang berulang dan—"_

"_Apa?" Jean bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik saat Marco menghentikan perkataannya._

"_Tidak," jawabnya, "Aku hanya menganggap bahwa cincin berbentuk lingkaran karena lingkaran sendiri menggambarkan sebuah pemenuhan, bentuk yang memiliki sisi infinit—tidak terbatas. Cintaku padamu tak terbatas dan cincin kita juga menggambarkan bahwa pernikahan kita merupakan suatu Alpha sekaligus Omega—awal dan akhir. Ini adalah akhir dari masa lajang kita—masa bermain-main kita, sekaligus awal dari masa di mana ikatan sakral perkawinan akan menahan kita, mempertahankan keberadaanku yang selalu dibutakan oleh cintaku padamu, oleh sosokmu yang menawan, hingga maut memisahkan kita."_

_Setelah Marco berbicara panjang lebar, tidak ada reaksi dari Jean. Hanya alis yang terangkat sebelah, mulut berkedut, serta mata yang terkesima. "Uh… _wow._"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Aku tidak percaya kalau barusan adalah kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang anggota Korps Marinir. Yakin kau itu marinir? Bukan penyair?"_

"… _Disimpulkan saja deh: aku ini marinir yang menjadi penyair karena mabuk kepayang padamu, Jean. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tch. Gombalanmu norak."_

.

**vii. The Kiss**

Fragmen dari kenangan masa lalu menyerang Jean saat ia dan Marco bertukar cincin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak momen itu berlangsung, seolah itu adalah sebuah memori dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Padahal Marco yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah semua bagian dari kehidupan pemuda Kirstein. Ia tidak bisa percaya bagaimana waktu dalam dirinya terasa porak poranda. Baru saja dua hari yang lalu Marco kembali dari ekspedisinya di atas laut selama dua bulan. Hari ini, mereka menikah di kapel yang sudah mereka idamkan sejak lama.

Akhirnya.

"Silakan mencium pasangan kalian."

Kata-kata dari pendeta bergema dalam pendengaran kedua insan. Membuat sanubari dipenuhi bahagia yang menggelitik nurani.

_(Akhirnya.)_

Perlahan kedua mempelai melangkah dan mendekati satu sama lain. Momentum ini terhenti sejenak karena baik Marco maupun Jean membutuhkan waktu untuk mengagumi sosok satu sama lain. Dalam hati masih berusaha membiasakan memanggil insan di hadapannya dengan kata "suamiku". Satu kata indah nan sederhana yang barangkali tak akan didengar setiap hari, namun memiliki getar menyenangkan dalam gendang telinga mereka.

Orang tercinta sudah miliki hingga akhir hayat. Selalu bersama sebelum maut memisahkan—kelak salah satu dari mereka akan menceritakan kisah ini pada orang lain sepanjang hikayat.

Saat Marco mencium Jean, semuanya terasa pelan dan manis. Padahal, ini bukan kali pertama keduanya berciuman. Barangkali euforia membuat Jean kehilangan akal sehatnya, barangkali juga kecup lembut Marco terlalu penuh dengan cinta hingga perasaan itu membuatnya turut bahagia hingga dalam benaknya, ia tak lagi menjejak di tanah melainkan terbang melayang dengan sepasang sayap di punggung.

Di depan altar, ada resonansi harapan dalam diri satu sama lain; hanya bisa didengar oleh kalbu tiap individu dan juga Tuhan yang mereka percaya tengah mengawasi dari jauh: apa yang mereka inginkan hanyalah agar kebahagiaan ini dapat menjadi sesuatu yang abadi.

Sekarang.

Dan selamanya.

.

**viii. Today**

Marco Bott terbangun dengan kegelapan yang segera menyeruak tatkala ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sepasang biner kelam itu bertemu dengan gelapnya pagi, matahari belum terbit di ufuk sana. Bau antiseptik memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Hening.

Rasanya ia seperti baru saja menjalani sebuah mimpi yang indah, dan takdir harus memutus bunga tidur itu pada puncak kebahagiaannya.

"… Jean?" Marco memanggil nama orang terkasih, pelan dan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Nampaknya ia baru saja memiliki delusi bahwa orang itu ada di sampingnya. Memeluknya dengan lengannya yang biasa memanja bahan makanan menjadi sajian a la negeri dongeng. Tetapi nihil—berapa kali pun Marco berusaha menggapai-gapai sisi kamar tidurnya, ia hanya bisa menggenggam udara dalam telapaknya. Kealpaan membuat benaknya terusik, kehampaan dalam genggaman membuat bahagianya tercabik.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini, selain ia di atas ranjang. Tidak ada Jean. Tidak ada kamar berpemandangan hamparan rumput luas. Semuanya sirna dan isi kepala Marco mendadak kacau saat dihadapkan pada fakta yang inkoheren dengan asanya ini. Bahkan—lihatlah, dia kini ada di suatu ruang yang tidak familiar. Kecil dan sempit, bercat biru dengan jendela berupa teralis besi yang dicat dengan warna serupa. "Ada apa ini…?" Dia bergumam, "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Matanya membelalak. Panik. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan memberikan sebuah alarm tanda bahaya: _rumah sakit._

INI ANEH.

"A-Aku… Aku tidak sakit!"

Dilihatnya kedua tangan, kedua kaki. Nihil, tak ada infus yang terpasang di sana. Tidak ada perban yang melilit anggota tubuhnya. Tidak ada suatu apapun. Rumah sakit macam apa ini? Atau jangan-jangan, ia diculik…?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau dia diculik. Bisa apa mereka melawannya yang seorang anggota Korps Marinir—pilot F-17 pula! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Rasanya nyaris mustahil kalau dia diculik.

Saat tanda tanya masih menyelimuti pikirnya, pintu jelek bercat biru menjeblak terbuka. Wajah Marco berubah sumringah—berharap yang muncul dari sana adalah Jean. Tetapi, raut wajahnya segera ditekuk saat yang tertangkap oleh visinya bukan Jean, melainkan seorang perawat berseragam putih yang mengulas senyum di wajah. Bahkan sarapan yang ia bawa di troli bukanlah _croissant_ seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Selamat pagi, Marco! Kau bangun pagi sekali hari ini. Ada apa?"

Satu hal lagi: wanita itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi ragu.

Namun Marco menjawab dengan senyum sendu. "Ah… selamat pagi juga. Kalau boleh tahu, aku di mana? Apa aku baru saja kecelakaan?"

"Eh… Bukan, tapi kau—"

"Dan Jean," Marco menyela perkataan sang perawat, "Di mana ia? Aku harus segera menemuinya. Kalau aku di sini, itu berarti jadwal pernikahan kami harus diundur. Apa Anda tahu di mana Jean sekarang?"

Marco diam. Nampak sekali bahwa matanya menanti jawaban dari sang perawat. Tetapi yang diberikan oleh wanita berseragam putih itu bukanlah kata-kata penuh jawaban, melainkan kebisuan. Bungkam.

"Hei, _Ma'am_, mengapa Anda tidak menjawab?"

Semakin Marco mendesaknya, semakin gugup pula wanita itu kelihatannya. Lututnya bergetar, bagaikan baru saja melihat sang pemuda bertransformasi menjadi monster. Sebelah alis Jean terangkat, kemudian… karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya, ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati sang perawat. "Hei. Perawat, katakan di mana Jean. Sesulit itukah?"

Tetapi masih saja hening yang diberikan. Perawat tersebut nampak menahan tangis, menahan ketakutan yang nampak tidak masuk akal bagi Marco. Saat Marco menyangka bahwa wanita itu membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, rupanya yang dikeluarkan adalah teriakan: "JANGAN MENDEKAT! MONSTER!"

"Monster? Aku?" ulang Marco tidak percaya. "Ada apa ini? Yang aku katakan hanya menanyakan keberadaan Jean Kirstein! Apa itu salah?!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

Sebelum Jean bisa berkata-kata, sang perawat sudah lari sekencang yang ia bisa. Kedua tangannya gemetaran saat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di sebelah ranjang Marco. Pemuda ini menunggu, hanya mengamati apa yang diambil oleh perawat itu. Awalnya ia kira sang perawat akan mengeluarkan cambuk atau alat suntik untuk menenangkannya, namun ternyata yang ada di dalam tangan sang perawat adalah sebuah sobekan artikel di koran yang sudah menguning.

Perawat itu melemparkan artikel tersebut pada Marco. Membantingnya di lantai agar sang pemuda bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"BACA ITU! JANGAN MENGAMUK LAGI PADAKU, MONSTER!"

Setelah meneriakkan serapah histeris tersebut, wanita berseragam putih itu segera mengambil langkah seribu dan hilang dari hadapannya. Begitu cepat, sampai-sampai perawat itu lupa menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

Marco mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil sobekan koran tersebut dari lantai perlahan, takut merusak kertasnya yang sudah menguning, lalu mulai membaca. _Kira-kira, apa hubungan artikel ini dengan keberadaan Jean?_

Tatkala manik itu mencerna judul yang tertera. Mendadak ia ingat semuanya.

Tanpa terkecuali.

Sejurus kemudian, keluarlah teriakan penuh putus asa dan kemarahan dari tenggorokan Marco Bott. Keras, berantakan, dipenuhi nestapa yang tak terperi. Mantranya yang membuatnya gila adalah: _ini bohong, ini bohong, ini bohong._ Sayang, telapak kapalan itu tak berhenti menggenggam artikel tersebut dan matanya tak berhenti membaca kronologi dari peristiwa yang tercetak di artikel. Sebelum Marco bisa menyadari; suara kaca pecah, besi beradu lantai, serta derak hebat dari kursi yang patah sudah memenuhi pendengarannya. Visinya dibutakan amarah, kedua motoriknya sudah melempar apa yang ada dalam jangkauan. Marco terus berteriak dan berteriak. Kemudian mengeluarkan tawa histeris.

_Katakan._

_Katakan bahwa ini tidak nyata._

"HAHAHAHA!" Bahkan dalam pendengarannya sendiri, tawa itu seolah terdengar seperti milik orang lain. Milik seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

"JEAN! JEAN! JEAN KIRSTEIN!"

Ia memanggil nama orang itu. Nama orang terkasih yang ia tahu tak bisa dimilikinya.

"KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU?!"

Karena sebelum ikatan sakral di antara mereka ada, maut sudah memisahkan kedua insan ini dengan tangannya yang tak terlihat.

"JEAAAAAAAAAAN!"

.

**Ω. (Reality)**

"Dokter Ness, ada apa itu?"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu, Petra?"

Petra menunjuk dengan ragu-ragu ke arah sumber suara. Bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter, suara kursi dan besi yang dibanting terasa begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Oooh, itu. Mungkin itu Marco. Dia sedang mengamuk, sepertinya."

Gadis mungil itu terdiam. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai dokter muda di tempat ini dan belum apa-apa ia sudah disuguhi sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Pasien yang mengamuk hingga seperti itu pasti menakutkan; kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil. "Apakah… biasanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak," Dokter itu menggeleng, "Biasanya Marco tidak seperti ini. Dia pasien yang baik, sering dia membantu kami menenangkan pasien yang lain. Dia juga tidak pernah bolos dari acara bersih-bersih dan selalu menyelesaikan kerajinan tangannya tepat waktu. Anak baik, Marco itu. Sebelum masuk ke sini dia adalah seorang marinir yang hebat. Di usia dua puluh enam tahun sudah bisa menjadi pilot, padahal dia lulusan SMA. Sungguh hebat, bukan?"

Mendengar keterangan dari sang dokter, hanya membua tanda tanya di kepala Petra makin besar. "Orang sehebat itu… mengapa bisa sampai di sini?" _Apa yang salah?_ Pertanyaan itu bergema dalam benaknya, namun tak disuarakan.

Dokter Ness mengulum senyum. "Mungkin ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengingatkannya soal Jean. Marco selalu mengamuk saat pikirannya mengingat Jean dan juga kecelakaan yang terjadi pada hari pernikahan mereka."

Jeda.

Petra kali ini berusaha mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia siap dengan pulpen dan papan jalannya.

"Sungguh kasihan mereka itu. Marco, terutama. Ia sangat menanti-nantikan hari pernikahan mereka… dan saat perjalanan menuju ke gereja, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Marco selamat, sayangnya Jean tidak. Malang sekali, bukan?"

Dari kejauhan, Petra memandang kamar tersebut. Pintunya tertutup, namun itupun tetap tak mengurangi suara berdebum yang memekakkan telinga. Belum lagi suara Marco yang meneriakkan nama seseorang yang sudah tiada. Petra tak mengenal siapa itu, namun lengkingan Marco membuat hatinya pedih.

Lamat-lamat, ia memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya dari jerit yang menyiksa hati siapapun yang mendengar. Itu, ia mengenalinya sebagai jeritan seseorang yang sudah kehilangan segala hidupnya.

"… Iya. Kasihan sekali… ya."

.

.

.

[Ketahuilah:

Batas mimpi dan realita hanya setipis dua sisi mata uang.

.

Sesederhana itu.]

.

.

**-tamat-**

* * *

**Keterangan:** _'Castle in the air' (noun): (idiomatic) A visionary project or scheme; a day-dream; an idle fancy; a pipe dream; any plan, desire, or idea that is unlikely to be ever realized; a near impossibility._

**Afterwords: **_There, I gave you fluff._ Sayang _ending_nya seperti itu. 8'DDD (Yap, ternyata keunyuan itu hanya mimpi semata, teman-teman). Maaf lama tidak bersua, saya sibuk UAS. Maaf bagi yang rikues, kayaknya kurang memuaskan deh ini (…) (gyay) Terima kasih juga untuk **Kak Silan Haye.** Maaf kalau saya rusuhin. Saya tahu saya _annoying _dan semoga fict ini bisa membuat saya dimaafkan karena saya demen merusuhi Kakak.

Aah… Terima kasih bagi Anda yang sudah membaca, apalagi me_review_, apalagi me—ah, sudahlah. Hentikan. =')) Pokoknya banyak terima kasih pada khalayak sekalian. Maaf kalau ini kelewat abal. #sobs

**011213—rdb**


End file.
